


Time

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [43]
Category: Downton Abbey, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Time - Freeform, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: When James touches one of Q's new gadgets, it causes a new wave of problems for James and Olivia.





	

* * *

James knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. It was a few moments before the door opened to reveal a man in a black suit, complimented with a white shirt, waistcoat and bow tie.

“Can I help you?”

“Who is it, Carson?”

“I’m not sure, my lord.”

“Forgive me, but you don’t look like you’re from around here.”

“Where is here?” M asked.

“You’re in Downton. Look, perhaps, you’d best come inside.”

M took in the Gothic entrance hall with its vaulted ceilings, but something wasn’t right.

She felt out of her time.

“What’s the year?”

“It’s 1912.”


End file.
